


sundial

by lokidreamsinbw



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Open Ending, Super Short Fic, Wakanda, kinda fix-it in a way, reunited, this has IW war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidreamsinbw/pseuds/lokidreamsinbw
Summary: IW SPOILERS.Thor waits for the sun to rise.





	sundial

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this listening to the finale theme of Orphan Black season 1, if anyone wants to have a listen while reading this.

On Wakanda, the ground stays warm even after the sun goes down.

Thor sits cross-legged amongst shadows and moonlight and clay-red dust. He's got Loki's dagger in his hands. He's been turning it over and over for hours with the light bouncing off it skittering over his mouth, catching in his lashes, leaving its dim imprint over his eyes.

The moon above him looks like a lemon slice, a ghostly glow humming around it.

It's a warm, dry night. The land all around him is breathing, slow and steady, air ghosting over the sweaty back of his neck. Animals slumber in that silence, day birds mere smears of shadow in the low tree branches.

Thor watches Loki's dagger as it moves between his fingers.

Once, it catches the stars and they align on the blade like precious gems, twinkling.

Another time it catches the hills behind him, silent and powdery, like pinches of salt.

Another, how far the trees are, thin and tangled like wisps of smoke.

Thor loosens and tightens his grip around the hilt, the thumb of his other hand pushing down on the dagger's edge.

And a memory.

_One hot summer day walking through Asgard's marketplace with Loki by his side. Both young and curious,stopping by stalls to study the things put up for sale._

_Thor standing close, looking over Loki's shoulder, smiling lovingly at the shadows dancing across his brother's hair._

_Loki picks up a unique dagger: it's a blade on one end, a blade on the other, room to wrap your fingers around in the middle._

_Thor gives a small breathy laugh, "not the most useful thing, is it."_

_Loki studies it seriously and it makes Thor frown._

_"You are not considering buying it, are you."_

_A few seconds later, "Loki."_

_Loki bumps his shoulder against Thor's, holding the dagger between them._

_One end of the dagger presses against the center of Thor's chest, the other against Loki's. A line of silver between two hearts._

_An unspoken promise passes between them._

This is another dagger, but it's Loki's all the same. Loki's love of daggers, his way of protecting his heart.

Thor brings it up to his mouth. Runs his lips across it, eyes staring ahead at nothing, breath fogging up the blade.

The wind moves and the dust shifts, rolling over his elbows and knees, gritty against his skin, rough on his eyes. The trees move in the dark. The hills whisper out their sounds of sleeping caves. The moon rocks on its back like a boat stranded in the middle of the ocean, caressed by the waves.

Thor holds the dagger to his mouth and gently rocks from side to side.

In the dead of night Thor leans over and sticks the dagger into the ground in front of him. It goes in smoothly with the sound of earth giving way. Half of the blade is in, half of it is out and the moon travels high above the hilt, casting it in light and shadows as the night passes by.

And Thor watches. He watches as the sun comes up. Watches how the earth, the trees, the hills, turn orange. How the land arises from sleep.

And he watches the dagger's shadow as it moves across the bronze-colored dust, Thor's own personal sundial. He watches and he smiles through the tears when the shadow grows arms and legs. It walks in silence against the backdrop of Wakanda's red horizon with the sun gliding behind it. It walks and walks as the day grows dimmer, as the hills sigh, as the earth grows a little cooler. It walks, and gets closer and Thor welcomes it with a thudding heart.

Each hour that passes brings the shadow closer to him and the coolness coming off it washes over Thor like a soft breeze on a stifling hot day.

And when the first star appears in the sky surrounded by the fading red light, the shadow falls over Thor and in its embrace, he smiles and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, I see a happy ending here. Wanted to have Loki materialize behind him but wanted to leave it up to the reader to imagine Loki's embrace.


End file.
